battle_for_anything_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Pretty Sure It's Crystal Clear
I'm Pretty Sure It's Crystal Clear is the 12th '''episode of 'Battle for Anything Island '(or '''BFAI for short) created by Screechlo on YouTube. Challenge Synopsis The teams' objective is to mine the most amount of diamonds in under a specified time. Plot Pre-Intro scene Dr. Green Bean pops out of the water from the previous challenge, blubbering anger on his wet hair. Cup noticed the annoyance on his face and starts insulting him, right before Dr. Green Bean grabs Brick for revenge and presumably resulting in Cup's unconditional death. Intro plays Elimination All of the contestants up for elimination gathered together in the Elimination Shed. Zero then announces who's safe and who's not after showing all the recommended characters. After all the save ones are declared, Zero pulled out a fist and smacks Dr. Green Bean out of the game. Gossip A group of friends are laying down on the grass in front of Rocket's restaurant, gossiping about the eliminated character, and how relieved they are. A few of them confess their hunger and starts giving out suggestions. Rocket comes into the scene and joins the conversation. They decided for a while until they come to a conclusion on what to have for lunch, and all gathered together, walking into the restaurant, leaving behind Pizza, looking all confused. Bye-Bye, Frisbee! Earth and Moon standing on a bare grassland fairly distanced from one another, playing a game of Fetch. Moon tells Earth to hurry up and throw the Frisbee, when she does so the Frisbee flies into White Hole making him apologise for sucking it up. Trivia * This is the first episode written by DigBio. * This is also the first episode animated by DigBio. * The title of this episode is suggested by DigBio. * This is so far the longest animated episode in the series. ** If one counts the pre-animated era, this would be the third longest episode, falling behind Glitchiness and Drawy Drawers. * Thunder Cloudy didn't have any lines in this episode. * Rocket is revealed to own a restaurant, called Rocket's Food Furnace. * Crayon is revealed to own a collection/garage of beach chairs * This is also the first episode to have recommended characters * This is also the first episode to have a thumbnail made by DigBio. Errors * Glasses cannot be seen anywhere during the elimination. * Firecoiny, White Hole, and Dr. Green Bean are still absent in the intro. * During the broad shot of contestants outside of Rocket's Food Furnace, 9-Ball's number is missing. * Sun isn't seen to be glowing during the scene where the contestants are chatting in front of the restaurant. ** She also does not glow in the intro. * The Volcano sometimes changes in size in comparison to Rocket's Food Furnace. ** However, this might have been effects by the camera angles. * When Pizza confesses her hunger, her left leg is unattached. * The lighting on the condiment bottles is incorrect during Brick's shot in the restaurant. * Dice's dots sometimes have the same amount on each corresponding sides in continuous shots. * When Crayon sees a diamond, it is not lodged into the cave wall, instead it appears to be floating. * Naturally, when the Sun sets, it appears reddish, but instead it stays white and the scene appearing yellowish. Gallery BFAI 12 Gallery